<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Lie In Your Charms (한국어 번역) by jagabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211414">I Lie In Your Charms (한국어 번역)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagabee/pseuds/jagabee'>jagabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Recovery, Top Remus Lupin, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagabee/pseuds/jagabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KALA작가님의 'I Lie In Your Charms' 한국어 번역본입니다.<br/>조금씩 나눠서 번역 할 예정, 천천히 작업합니다.<br/>서브커플로 해리 x 말포이 x 해리가 나옵니다</p><p>리무스 루핀 x 세베루스 스네이프</p><p>원문 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703831/chapters/59708161</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Lie In Your Charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>xXx</p><p>I Lie in Your Charms</p><p>I lie in your charms<br/>
Though it harms the best of me<br/>
And I lie on to my friends to them<br/>
No wonder why I wait for thee</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>전쟁은 결코 자애롭지 않다. </p><p>사람들은 모두 새롭게 짊어진 마음의 짐을 끌어안고 살아가야 한다. 어떤 이는 남들보다 더 가혹하고 큰 책임을 지기도 했다. 마법 세계의 영웅이라 불리는 이들 역시 큰 대가를 치렀다. 그래서 사람들은 내가 얼마나 힘든지 공개적으로  하소연 할 수 없었다. 대신 그들이 사랑했으나 전쟁으로 잃어야 했던 무고한 이들의 죽음을 애도하고, 종전이 가져다 준 평화를 축하했다. 낮에는 미소를 머금고 희망을 나누다가, 밤이 되면 문을 걸어 잠그고 고통에 찬 비명을 지르면서 살아갔다.</p><p> </p><p>그러나 세베루스 스네이프는 달랐다. 그는 억지로 꾸며 낸  희망과 공개적인 축하 행사들을 경멸했다.  나름대로 합당한 이유도 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>첫 번째로 꼽은 것은 상실감이었다. 스스로 인정하기 까지 꽤 오랜 시간과 노력이 필요했지만, 알버스 덤블도어와 보내던 시간은 나쁘지 않았다. 그 노인은  전쟁 때문에 죽은 이들 수많은 이들 중  하나였다. 전쟁 중에는 시간적 여유가 없었기 때문에, 늙은 마법사에 대한 애도는 최근까지 미뤄졌다. 그리고 고작 반나절의 경외심과 짧은 목례로 사람들은 슬픔이 끝난 것처럼 굴었다. </p><p> </p><p>두 번째 이유는 더 복잡하고 오래된 것이었다. 세베루스 스네이프는 평화로운 삶을 살아 본 적이 없다. 어린 시절부터 성인이 된 지금까지, 그의 인생에는 늘 어두운 그림자가 드리워져 있었다. 내면 깊숙히 자리 잡은 어둠을  떨쳐 낼 수 없었다. </p><p>사람들은 스네이프를 전쟁 영웅 취급했지만, 실상은 거대한 체스 판 위에서 돌아다니던 말이었다. 낮에는 폰(pawn)이 되어 맡은 역할을 수행했고, 밤에는 불면증과 신경쇠약에 시달리며 괴로워했다. 다른 이들처럼 명예로운 일이라 여기며 기꺼이 행한 것이 아니다.  그는 지극히 개인적이고 이기적인 이유로 체스 판에 올랐다. 때문에 남자는 자신이 조금도 자랑스럽지 않았고, 여전히 가시 돋힌 태도로 다가오는 사람들을 불쾌하게 만들었다.</p><p> </p><p>마지막 이유는 앞으로 풀어낼 이야기와 가장 관련 깊은 것이다. </p><p>세베루스 스네이프는 자신이 걸어다니는 시체나 다름 없다는 사실을 뼈저리게 알고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>남자는 전쟁이 끝나면 제 목숨도 다할 것이라 생각했다. 그래서 나시사 말포이와 깨트릴 수 없는 맹세를 하고, 덤블도어를 살해하기도 했다. 호그와트 병동에서 깨어났을 때,  스네이프가 가장 먼저 느낀 것은 분노였다.  내기니의 송곳니에 목을 다치지 않았다면 비명을 질렀으리라. 그가 바라던 운명은 이런 것이 아니었다. 그는 진정으로 죽음이라는 안식을 원했다. 그러나 미네르바가 그를 살린 것이다.  그녀는 언젠가 스네이프가 다른 이의 목숨을 살리기 위해 만들었던 해독제를, 다시 그의 목구멍에 들이부었다.</p><p>남자는 한 동안 그녀와 대화 하지 않았다.  세베루스의 몸은 아주 천천히 회복되는 중이었고, 폭발이나 비명 소리만 들어도 움찔 거릴 정도로 쇄약한 상태였다.  포피는 그의 침대를 일반 병동에서, 지도에도 드러나지 않고 무거운 마법으로 보호되는 방으로 옮겼다. 남자는 차라리 거기서 굶어 죽거나 데스 이터의 손에 살해 당하기를 바랐다. 그러나 언제나처럼 신은 그의 소원을 들어주지 않았고,  전쟁이 끝난 후 그나마 멀쩡한 건물로 다시 옮겨졌다.</p><p>미네르바 맥고나걸은 그의 이름이 깨끗해지고, 멀린 훈장을 받을 때 까지 스네이프 세베루스가 죽은 것처럼 사람들을 속였다. 뿐만 아니라 그가 호그와트에 머무는 것도 눈감아주었다. 마법부에서 알게 되면 공무집행 방해죄로 체포하거나 큰 벌금을 물릴 수도 있었지만 그녀는 개의치 않았다. 이 범죄는 새로운 장관 킹슬리 샤클보트도 가담했기 때문에, 그는 스네이프의 기적적인 생존이 세간에 알려졌을 때 정말 놀랍다는 듯이 굴었다.</p><p> </p><p>그렇게 세베루스 스네이프는 빛과 어둠이 대립하던 전투에서 살아남은 것이다. 그러나 그의 집과  재산은 무사하지 못했다. 데스이터는 세베루스와 관련 된 것이라면 작은 것 하나까지 찾아내서 파괴했다. 호그와트 지하에 있던 연구실은 아직도 매캐한 연기가 가득했다. 그의 가구 중 가장 튼튼했던 것은 마법 약 장비로 밝혀졌는데, 그을린 잔해 속에서 찾은 유일한 것이기도 했다. 그 정신병자 같은 여자 (벨라트릭스)가 알면 저승에서도 펄펄 뛸게 분명했다. 그 꼴을 상상해보니 기분이 좀 나아졌다.</p><p> </p><p>이 모든 사정 때문에, 세베루스는 전쟁이 끝난 지 몇 달이 지났음에도 호그와트에 남아있었다.  망가진 목소리와 그나마 회복한 기력은 호그와트 수리에 쏟아부었다. 학교는 다음 학기가 시작되는 1월까지 문을 닫을 예정이었고, 7월 말까지 학생들에게 최대한 교육의 기회를 제공 해야 할 것이다.</p><p>오랫동안 서있어서 다리가 아팠지만, 세베루스는 이를 무시하고 성의 현관을 복원하는데 집중했고, 해리는 그를 졸졸 쫒아다녔다. 죽기 전에도 이 아이는 목구멍에 낀 가시처럼 신경쓰이고 불편한 존재였는데, 요즘은 전과는 완전히 다른 방식으로 거슬렸다.  소년은 이제 세베루스를 친구, 혹은 아주 친밀한 관계라고 여기는 것 같았다. 걸핏하면 찾아와서 비밀스런 이야기 같은 걸 털어놓곤 했는데, 오늘도 마찬가지였다.  세베루스는 무려 2시간 동안 호크룩스에 대한 이야기를 듣고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>"마법 세계 영웅의 참석을 애원하는 파티 같은 게 있을텐데?"</p><p>비꼬는 말에도 해리는 소리 내 웃었다.</p><p>"나는 네 상담사가 아니다."<br/>
"저도 그러길 바라요. 당신은 끔찍한 상담사가 될 테니까요."</p><p>소년의 입가에는 미소가 걸려 있었지만 안색은 매우 창백했다. 그는 해리가 오전 내내 데스이터 일로 끌려 다녔다는 것을 알고 있었다. 아이는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 가린 채 말했다.</p><p>"이게 얼른 끝났으면 좋겠어요..."<br/>
"절대 끝나지 않을게다."</p><p>세베루스는 지팡이를 틀어 커다란 잔해를 치우려다 현기증을 느끼며 비틀 거렸다. 해리는 재빨리 날아와 앉을 수 있도록 부축했다. 잠깐의 정적이 흐른 후 아이는 그의 의견에 동의했다.</p><p>"네, 그렇겠죠. 전 그냥 평화로운 일상을 원할 뿐이에요.  다들 저랑 악수하거나 인터뷰 하려고 하잖아요."<br/>
"오, 가엾은 해리 포터."</p><p>벽에 등을 기댄 세베루스는 순간적으로 번쩍이는 고통에 인상을 찌푸렸다.</p><p>"그게 인기인이  치뤄야 하는 대가다."<br/>
"제가 왜 모르겠어요."<br/>
"여긴 왜 온거지?"</p><p>남자는 건조하고 씁쓸한 웃음을 짓는 어린 영웅에게 물었다.</p><p>"왜 매일 호그와트의 악몽이라 불리는 남자를 찾아 오냐고요? 아니면 왜 제 또래 아이들이랑 어울리지 않고 당신 곁에 있느냐고 묻는 건가요?"</p><p>소년은 몸을 뒤로 젖히고 눈을 감았다. 세베루스는 문득 제임스 포터가 죽지 않고 서른 다섯살까지 살아 있다면 어떨지 상상해보았다. 만약 그가 죽지 않고, 아들의 어린 시절이 지옥 같은 나날로 얼룩지는 것을 보았다면 그 녀석은 어떤 기분이었을까. 왜 이런 게 궁금해 진건지, 뱃속이 뒤틀리는 기분이었다.</p><p>"둘 다"</p><p>그 말은 슬픔에 목이 메인 것처럼 들렸는데, 세베루스는 그저 손상된 성대 때문에 이상했을 뿐이길 바랐다.</p><p>"피곤해서요."</p><p>해리는 앙상한 나뭇가지 사이로 조각 난 하늘을 올려다보며 답했다.</p><p>"전쟁이 끝난 줄 알았는데 볼드모트로 인해 뒤집힌 세상은 그대로더라고요. 여전히 오염되고 망가진 채로.. 그걸 아는데 어떻게 편히 쉴 수 있겠어요. 밤엔 잠도 못자요. 전 이 곳을 집처럼 여겼어요. 유일하게 안전하다고 느낄 수 있는 장소였거든요."</p><p>"네 이모와 살 때도 넌 안전했다."</p><p>아이는 뒤틀린 미소를 지으며 스네이프를 바라보았다. </p><p>"헤르미온느 말로는, 육체적으로 안전한 것과 심리적으로 안전 한 것 다른 문제래요."</p><p>남자는 그게 어떤 의미인지 알고 싶지 않았고 입을 다물었다.</p><p>"다른 사람들이랑 있으면 부담스럽고 스트레스 받거든요. 그래서 당신이랑 있는거에요."</p><p>해리는 마침내 제 속에 묵혀두었던 사실을 인정했다.</p><p>"다들... 저한테 뭔가 대단한 걸 기대해요. 제가 할 수 없는 일들이요. 저에게 아무것도 요구하지 않고 말 걸어주는 애는 네빌 뿐이에요. 론은 그냥 예전처럼 지내길 원하는 것 같아요. 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼. 그리고 헤르미온느는 제가 '원래대로 돌아오려면' 전문적인 도움이 필요하대요. 그게 가능하긴 할까요?"</p><p>아이는 고개를 떨구며 덧붙였다.</p><p>"어차피 소용 없는 짓 일텐데.. 전 이미 결론을 내렸는데 그 애들 생각은 다른가봐요. 그리고 지니, 그녀는 나랑 비교도 안 될 정도로 똑똑해요. 어쩔땐 론이나 헤르미온느보다도 지혜로운 것 같아요."</p><p>세베루스는 내가 어쩌다 십대의 연애 상담이나 해주는 신세가 되었을까 속으로 생각했다.</p><p>"지니는 저 보다 나은 사람을 만날 자격이 있어요."</p><p>소년은 제 무릎 위에 올린 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채, 목 메인 소리로 간신히 말했다.</p><p>"저는.. 지니가 바라는 사람이 될 수 없을꺼에요."</p><p>세베루스는 조소를 띄며 그를 비웃었다.</p><p>"넌 전쟁에서 살아남은 어린 애일 뿐이다. 그냥 열일곱살 답게 행동해. 멀린에게 맹세코 넌 빌어먹을 서른 먹은 오러 같은 게 아니니까. 네놈의 순교자 컴플렉스는 익히 알고 있다만, 포터 누구나 한계가 있는 법이다.  너 혼자 세상 만물을 구할 순 없어. 우린 이 빌어먹을 부채감을 짊어질 필요가 없다. 이젠 그러지 않아도 돼."</p><p>세베루스는 제 입에서 나온 말에 놀라 잠시 말을 잃었다. 입 밖으로 낸 건 처음이었다. 그는 해리가 제 얼굴을 볼까봐 고개를 살짝 돌렸다.</p><p>"다른 이들을 피하려고 내 주위를 맴돌다니, 겁쟁이처럼 들리는군. 난 네가 그리핀도르인줄 알았는데."</p><p>남자는 마지막 문장을 던진 후 자리를 떠났다.</p><p> </p><p>다음 날 아침, 세베루스는 소년이 네빌과 함께 있는 것을 보았고 비로소 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다.</p><p> </p><p>그 날 이후 처음으로 해리와 대화 한 것은 드레이코와 나시사의 재판 날이었는데, 세베루스는 여기서 소년을 보게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 그들은  한 달 간 호그와트에 머물렀는데, 세베루스는 트라우마로 물든 십대들이 지들끼리 무언가 했으리라 짐작했다. </p><p>해리는 자리에서 일어나 드레이코에 대한 연설을 시작했다. 소년은 드레이코가 얼마나 이기적이고 못되게 굴었는지 솔직하게 증언했는데, 이 대목에서 스네이프는 움찔했다. 그는 속으로 준비 해 온 증언을 재고했다. 어린 영웅의 분노와 신랄한 평가는 드레이코를 아즈카반으로 보낼 게 분명했다.</p><p>그러나 해리는 중간 쯤 논조를 바꾸면서, 드레이코가 그의 아버지의 편협한 가치관에 얼마나 영향을 받았을지 언급했다. 전과는 다르게 사려 깊은 표현과 좋은 단어들을 골랐는데, 아마  그레인저가 대신 써 준 것 같았다.  소년은 드레이코가 6학년 내내 얼마나 불행해 보였는지, 볼드모트 앞에서 자신을 지켜주었는지 말했다.  드레이코는 겁을 먹었을 뿐, 악한 사람은 아니라는 것을 잘 알고 있었다. 따지고보면 그는 네빌 롱바텀처럼 영웅 취급을 받아야 했다. 나시사 말포이와 드레이코 말포이는 2번이나 해리의 목숨을 구했다.</p><p>해리는 어쩔 수 없이 했던 일을 근거로 사람을 선과 악으로 나누는 일들에 지쳤다면서 연설을 마쳤다. 끝으로 늑대 인간을 언급하면서, 낙인을 찍고 그걸로 사람을 평가하는 세상에서 살고 싶지 않다는 말도 덧붙였다.  이 말은 꽤 효과가 있었는데, 방에 있던 모든 사람들은 입을 다물고 불편해 하는 것 처럼 보였다.</p><p>세베루스는 휴정 시간에 밀려드는 기자들에게 시달렸다. 이 과정에서 남자는 해리의 연설문을 쓴 사람이 그레인저가 아니라, 롱바텀과 러브굿이라는 사실을 알게 되었고, 놀라워했다.</p><p>증언대에 선 세베루스는, 이미 사람들이 해리에게 설득 당해 결심을 굳혔다는 것을 알아챘다. 그는 이 소년이 두 모자를 돕기 위해 자신의 명성을 이용했다는 사실에 감명 받았다. 전쟁에서 피어난 영웅은 이제 사람들의 영웅이 되었다. 드레이코와 나시사는 가택 연금을 선고 받았고, 드레이코는 8학년을 마칠 때 까지 보호관찰을 받기로 했다. 해리는 만족한 것처럼 보였다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>세베루스는 마침내 호그와트를 떠나기로 결심했다. 그는 호그스미드에서 몇 시간 떨어진 곳에 위치한 작은 오두막을 골랐다. 10월 둘째 주, 남자는 모든 준비를 마친 뒤 맥고나걸을 찾아갔다.</p><p>"정말 이래야겠어요?"</p><p>미네르바는 난처한 표정을 지으며 말했다. 그녀는 남자가 마법약 수업을 원하지 않는다는 것을 알고 놀란 것 같았다. 사실 교직은 세베루스의 적성에 맞지 않는 일이었다. 그는 좋은 교사도 아니었고, 자기가 뭘 하는지도 모를 정도로 엉망인 코흘리개들을 뒤치닥거리 하면서 여생을 보내고 싶지도 않았다. 다른 이였다면 다시 재고 해 볼 수도 있었겠지만, 세베루스 스네이프는 타인이 자신을 어떻게 볼지 고민하느라 결정을 바꾸는 사람은 아니었다.</p><p>"물론입니다."</p><p>미네르바는 이마를 문지르며 말했다.</p><p>"세베루스, 날 곤란하게 만드네요. 마법약 수업을 맡아줄 교사가 마땅치 않다는 거 알잖아요. 특히 상급생들을 위한 고급 수준의 마법약 수업을 가르칠 교사는 당신 뿐이에요."</p><p>남자는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 그녀는 8년 동안 세베루스에게 수업이라는 끔찍한 일을 맡겼고, 그 중 최악은 해리포터를 가르치는 일이라고 장담 할 수 있었다. 그러나 미네르바는 그의 사직을 받아들였다.</p><p>남자는 해리가 이 일에 관여했을지도 모른다는 의심이 들었다. 그를 만나고 싶다는 새해 편지를 받았 을 때, 그 의심은 더욱 커졌다. 세베루스는 당연히 이를 무시하고 답장하지 않았다. 대신 그는 포도주를 꺼내들었고 연거푸 3잔을 마셨다. 그는 미네르바와 알버스에게 일곱 지옥에나 떨어지라고 중얼거렸고, 다음날 알콜에 푹 절은 몸으로 숙취해소 물약을 마셨다.</p><p> </p><p>세베루스는 지쳤다.</p><p>단지 '살아있다'는 사실이 이렇게 버겁다는 것을 전에는 미처 알지 못했다. 전에는 확실한 목표가 있었기에 거기에 매달릴 수 있었다. 마치 세상을 떠도는 유령이 된 것 같은 기분으로 많은 날을 보냈다. 정말, 너무도 피곤했고 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그저 눈을 꿈뻑거리며 숨만 쉴 뿐이었다.</p><p> </p><p>미네르바는 새 해를 맞아 세 개의 빗자루에서 열리는 피닉스 훈장 파티에 참석하게 만들었다. 그녀는 지팡이를 꺼내 들었고 거의 협박에 가까웠다. 호그와트 복원에 기울였던 노력에 감사하기 위해 열린 파티라지만, 결국 종전을 축하하는 자리가 될 것이 분명했다.  처음 몇 차례 초대장이 왔을 때, 세베루스는 완강히 거절했지만 미네르바와 전 직장 동료들은 그의 거절을 받아들이지 않았다. 그들은 전쟁에서 거둔 승리를 축하하고 싶어했고, 세베루스 스네이프는 그 일의 일부였다.</p><p>절대 빠져나갈 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>그래서 오늘, 찬 바람이 주위를 감싸는 새해 전야에서, 리무스 루핀이 세베루스 스네이프를 발견 할 수 있었던 것이다. 그는 세 개의 빗자루 뒷골목에서 담배를 피우고 있었다.</p><p>세베루스는 야외 테이블에 쌓인 눈을 건조 마법으로 걷어낸 뒤 자리에 앉았다. 담배를 들고 있는 손을 제외한 모든 부위는 검은 망토로 덮여있었다. 그는 담배를 한 모금 빨아들인 뒤 뿌연 연기를 흩뿌렸다. 뒤에서 들려오는 흥겨운 음악과 대화는 그의 관심 밖이었고, 더러운 머글 습관에 대한 훈계도 필요 없었다. 남자는 몇 달 전부터 흡연을 시작했는데, 어린 시절 어머니가 현관에 앉아 피던 모습이 떠올랐기 때문이었다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Lie In Your Charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
<br/>
1 - 2</h3><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
전쟁은 리무스 루핀에게 결코 자비롭지 않다.<br/>
<br/>
어린 아들은 어머니를 잃었고 왼팔은 거의 감각이 없었다. 치료사들이 매달린 덕에 겉으로 보기에는 흐릿한 흉터만 남은 것처럼 보였지만, 다친 신경은 낫지 않았고 제 기능을 하지 못하고 있었다. 그는 요즘 물건을 잡는 법을 다시 배우고 있으나 쉽지 않았다. 막연한 압박감이 그를 짖눌렀으나 다른 방법은 없었다. 어린 아기를 돌보는 미혼부로 사는 것보다 힘든 게 있다면, 장애를 가진 늑대 인간의 삶일 테니까.<br/>
<br/>
이 남자 역시 알고있었다.  그 전쟁에서 살아남지 말아야 했다는 것을. 그는 매일 이 같은 생각을 하며 하루를 보냈다.<br/>
<br/>
다만 그는 세베루스처럼 스스로를 고립시키거나 주변 사람들을 밀어내는 사치는 부릴 수 없었다. 그는 테디를 돌봐야 했고, 두 사람이 굶어 죽지 않을 방법을 모색해야 했다.<br/>
<br/>
마법부는 전쟁을 겪은 리무스에게 작은 아파트를 제공하였다. 아이와 둘이 살기엔 충분한 공간이었다. 그는 세베루스가 떠날 무렵 근처로 이사 왔기 때문에,  포션 마스터가 종전 후에도 호그와트 성에서 지냈다는 사실도 알고 있었다.<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 세베루스와의 관계를 바로잡아야 한다고 생각했다. 도라는 죽었고, 늑대 인간 사회는 그를 내쳤으며, 친구들은 전부  죽었다. 아무래도 상관없는 일이라 여겼지만, 또 어떤 날은 너무도 신경쓰였다. 리무스는 아들이 제 아비를 비겁한 겁쟁이라고 여기면서 자라는 것을 원하지 않았다. 그는 테디가 어머니의 다정함, 용기, 태도를 닮은 아이로 자라길 바랐다.<br/>
<br/>
전쟁이 끝난지 석달이 지났을 무렵, 새벽 1시쯤, 그는 우는 아이를 품에 안고 달래다 문득 깨달았다. 이렇게 지내서는 안된다는 것을.  스스로를 동정하며 하루하루를 보내고, 세상으로부터 숨는 아버지는 테디에게 도움이 되지 않는다.<br/>
<br/>
분류모자는 때떄로,  그 사람에게 가장 필요한 특성을 보고 기숙사를 정해주곤 했다.<br/>
리무스 루핀에게 가장 필요한 것은 약간의 '용기'였다.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
xXx<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"여기 있었네, 찾아서 다행이야."<br/>
<br/>
이 날을 위해 준비해두었던 말들은 모두 날아가 버렸지만, 리무스는 애써 침착하게 행동하려고 애썼다.<br/>
<br/>
"불행이겠지."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 눈 위에 쌓인 담뱃재를 발 끝으로 툭 치곤  리무스를 보았다. 언제나처럼 상대를 깔보는 듯한 표정으로.<br/>
<br/>
"난 혼자 있고 싶어서 나온거다."<br/>
<br/>
예전의 리무스였다면 이 쯤에서 물러났을 것이다. 이는 어린 시절 그를 향한 괴롭힘을 보면서 느끼던 죄책감을 무시하던 이유이기도 했다.  드러나지 않던 죄책감이 한 번 고개를 든 적이 있었다. 6학년 무렵, 그는 시리우스에게 무척 화가 났고 그것이 발단이 되었다. 그 날 밤 리무스는 용서를 빌기 위해 스네이프를 찾아 다녔다. 마침내  도서관에 혼자 앉아있는 소년을 발견했을 때,  그는 차마 다가갈 수 없었다.  검은 머리의 소년은 평소와 달리 정말 평온해 보였고, 리무스는 처음 보는 그의 모습을 멍하니 바라보았다. 어느새 제 안에 날뛰던 분노도 사그라 들었다.<br/>
<br/>
난 이런 순간을 방해 할 자격이 없어.  그리핀도르 탑을 오르며 그는 스스로에게 속삭였다. 사실 마음 깊은 곳에서는 그게 이유가 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 비겁함.. 혹은 리무스가 이름 붙이지 못할 다른 무언가 때문이었으리라.<br/>
<br/>
만약 그 날 리무스가 사과했더라면, 세베루스에게 신뢰를 주었더라면 뭔가 달라졌을까?<br/>
영원히 알지 못 할 테지만,<br/>
이제 리무스 루핀은 다시 도전할 기회와 용기를 얻었다<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"우리가 다시 아이들을 가르치게 될 꺼라고 들었어."<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 세베루스의 맞은 편 벤치에 쌓인 눈을 지팡이로 치웠다.<br/>
<br/>
"미네르바가 새로운 사람을 찾을 때까지 임시로 있는 것 뿐이다."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 허리를 꼿꼿히 세우며 말했다.<br/>
<br/>
"또 울프스베인이 필요하겠군."<br/>
"아, 아니야. 또 그런 일로 폐를 끼칠 순 없지."<br/>
<br/>
리무스가 황급히 부정하자 스네이프의 눈이 더욱 가늘어졌다. 그는 의심스러운 눈으로 리무스를 바라보며 물었다.<br/>
<br/>
"그럼 나한테 뭘 바라는 거지?"<br/>
"언제부터 담배를 피웠어?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 테이블에 팔꿈치를 올리고 상체를 앞으로 숙이며 다가갔다.<br/>
<br/>
"그게 너랑 무슨 상관이지."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 담배 연기를 길게 내뱉었다. 리무스의 얼굴에 뿜은 것은 아니었지만 담배 냄새가 가득 밀려왔다. 리무스는 코를 찡그릴 뿐 문제 삼지 않고 대화를 이어나갔다.<br/>
<br/>
"그냥 궁굼해서. 전엔 안 피웠잖아."<br/>
"날 감시 했다는 건가?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 슬픈 눈으로 그를 바라보았다.<br/>
<br/>
"언젠가는 네 그런 사고방식이 나아지길 바라. 싸우려고 온 거 아니야. 한번도 그런 걸 바란 적 없어."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 성난 표정으로 말했다.<br/>
<br/>
"아, 사과하러 온 거였군. 이제와서 다 용서하고 잊고 살자고? 너와 네 친구들이 날 지독하게 괴롭혔던 사실도, 네가 날 거의 죽일 뻔 했던 일도 그냥 없던 일로 치자는 건가?"<br/>
<br/>
"세베루스, 나도 네가 지난 일들을 다 잊을 수 있다고 생각하진 않아."<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 잠시 아랫입술을 깨물었다가 다시 말을 이었다.<br/>
<br/>
"난 더 이상 이렇게 살고 싶지 않아. 열여섯 먹은 겁쟁이를 용서 하라는 게 아니야. 그냥... 그 애를 내려 놓으라는 거야."<br/>
"열 여섯 먹은 겁쟁이와 내 앞의 겁쟁이의 차이를 모르겠는데."<br/>
"그래서 말하는 거야. 날 판단하기 전에 나에 대해 알아갈 시간을 가져 보는 건 어때?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 스네이프가 눈썹을 올리는 것을 보았고, 회심의 발언을 던졌다.<br/>
<br/>
"네가 우리 때문에 어떤 일을 겪었는지, 네가 데스이터로써 어떤 일을 저질렀는지 난 잊지 않을 꺼야. 하지만 그게 전부가 아니잖아. 난 너에 대해 더 알고싶어. 네가 왜 담배를 피기 시작했는지, 해리가 귀에 딱지가 생길 정도로 말하는 남자는 어떤 사람인지."<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 잠시 타 들어가는 담배 불씨를 바라보았다.<br/>
<br/>
"네가 어쩌다 흡연을 시작 한 건지 짐작도 못하겠어."<br/>
<br/>
이윽고 스네이프는 짤막한 담배꽁초를 던져 발로 짖이겼다.<br/>
<br/>
"원하는 게 뭐야."<br/>
"더 나아지고 싶어."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 뒤로 몸을 젖히며 말했다.<br/>
<br/>
"그것 참 멋지군. 다른데 가서 실컷 하지그래."<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 그를 빤히 바라보았다.<br/>
<br/>
"전이랑 다르게, 새로운 삶을 살아보고 싶지 않아, 세베루스?"<br/>
"넌 내 인생이 어땠는지 전혀 몰라."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 자리에서 일어났고, 리무스는 그의 앞을 막아섰다.<br/>
<br/>
"네 말이 맞아. 난 모르지. 그리고 그건 말 하지 않은 네 잘못이야."<br/>
"비켜."<br/>
"네가 정말 원하는건 뭐야?"<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 입을 벌렸으나 말은 하지 않았다. '네가 내 앞에서 비키는거.' 라고 말하는 건 좀 진부하게 들렸다.<br/>
<br/>
어째서인지 요즘 주변 사람들은 그를 내버려두지 않았다. 어떻게 해서든 그의 삶에 비집고 들어오려고 고집을 부렸다. 왜 지금일까? 왜 이렇게 집착하는 거지? 덤블도어의 이중 스파이였던 사실이 밝혀지자 사람들은 갑자기 그에 대해 잘 아는 것처럼 굴었다. 전엔 한번도 세베루스 스네이프라는 인간을 신경 쓴 적 없었으면서. 그가 이룬 모든 업적은 외면했던 주제에.<br/>
<br/>
"내가 원하는 건 네 놈이 날 내버려 두는 거다."<br/>
<br/>
그 말은 다소 패배적으로 들렸고, 스네이프는 신경질적으로 덧붙였다.<br/>
<br/>
"그 빌어먹을 전쟁에서 죽었어야 했는데."<br/>
<br/>
그 순간 레무스의 눈에 같은 것이 스쳤다.<br/>
<br/>
"너도 죽었구나."<br/>
"그래, 죽었지."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 로브 위 쪽 단추 두 개를 열어 목에 난 상처를 보여주며 소리쳤다.<br/>
<br/>
"이 새로운 삶은 빌어먹을 연옥이라도 되나?  네 놈 다음은 뭐지? 어머니가 오셔서 당신을 용서 해 달라고 하시겠군! 차라리 그게 나을지도 모르지! 내가 정말 죽었다는 뜻이니까!!"<br/>
<br/>
그는 몇 달간 자신을 괴롭히던 생각이 스네이프의 주변에도 아지랑이처럼 일렁이고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그 전쟁에서 죽었어야 했다. 살아남지 말았어야 해. 그러나 지금 두 남자는 12월의 매서운 겨울 바람을 맞으며 이렇게 살아있다.<br/>
<br/>
스네이프는 여전히 제 죽음에 갇힌 것처럼 보였다. 죽음의 손아귀에서 벗어나 조금이라도 더 나은 삶을 살려고 애쓰는 리무스와는 달랐다. 그는 이 삶을 연옥이라 불렀다. 마치 신이 내린 형벌을 감내하는 죄인처럼. 그래서 흡연을 시작했구나. 이를 깨달은 리무스는 웃지 않을 수 없었다.<br/>
<br/>
"뭐가 그렇게 웃기지?"<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 눈을 찌푸리며 뱀처럼 쉭쉭 거렸다.<br/>
<br/>
"그냥... 너무 어린애 같은 발상이라."<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 무심코 제 생각을 뱉었고 주워 담기엔 너무 늦었으니 계속 말을 이었다.<br/>
<br/>
"그 때 죽었어야 했는데 그러지 못했으니까 그냥 삶을 포기하겠다고?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 뒤에 있던 벽에 등을 부딪혔고, 다행히 지팡이를 들고 있었기 때문에 미리 쿠션 주문을 쓸 수 있었다. 그는 세베루스의 갑작스런 공격에도 놀라지 않았다. 오히려 아무것도 하지 않았다면 더 놀랐을 것이다.  그는 어떻게든 보복하는 사람이니까. 스네이프는 몰래 리무스의 뒤를 밟은 적도 있었다. 추후에 그가 던질 말이나 주문들 어쩌면 주먹일지도.. 어쨌든 상상할 수 있는 그 모든 보복을 걱정하느니 지금 밀쳐지는게 나았다.<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 리무스의 멱살을 쥐었고, 리무스는 그를 밀어내는 대신 도망가지 못하도록 손목을 꽉 잡았다.<br/>
<br/>
"다 했어?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 스스로도 자신의 거친 행동과 목소리에 놀란 상태였다. 스네이프는 붙잡힌 손목을 빼려고 했지만, 늑대인간을 상대로 하는 힘겨루기는 무의미했다.<br/>
<br/>
"이거 놔."<br/>
"살고 싶지 않아? 너 자신을 위해서라도? 아니면 다른 누군가, 뭔가 가치있는 것을 위해..  "<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 소리쳤다.<br/>
<br/>
"대체 뭘 위해서!!!"<br/>
<br/>
커다란 검은 눈은 분노가 가득 찼다. 그는 리무스가 자신의 화를 세베루스에게 쏟아부었다는 것을 알고 있는 것 같았다. 당사자인 리무스조차 깨닫지 못했음에도.<br/>
<br/>
"내게 뭐가 남았지? 우정? 사랑? 그 빌어먹을 쓰레기 같은 것들이 날 구원해 줄 수 있다고 말 할텐가, 루핀? 그것도 아니면 네 놈이?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 자신을 비웃는 스네이프를 앞에 두고 그대로 멈춰섰다. 무슨 말을 할 수 있을까. 리무스는 오랫동안 그에게 사과 해야 한다고 생각했다. 그게 리무스가 아는 전부였다. 왜 이 일에 이토록 신경을 썼는지 자신을 이해 할 수 없었다. 이 녀석은 제 슬픔에만 취해서 리무스의 시간을 낭비할게 뻔한데. 왜 이 일로 그와 논쟁하려 했을까. 리무스는 스네이프의 얼굴에서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 그의 눈을 바라보는 걸 멈출 수 없었다.<br/>
<br/>
당신은 생각보다 성적으로 유동적인 사람이야. 언젠가 도라가 했던 말이 떠올랐다. 그 말이 맞을지도. 그녀를 떠올리는 것 만으로 숨통이 틔이는 것 같았지만, 한편으로는 몹시 고통스러웠다.<br/>
<br/>
"그게 네가 원하는거야? 살아있다는 기분을 느끼게 해 줄 사람?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 차분하게 물었다.<br/>
<br/>
사실 그건 리무스에게 더 필요한 것이었기 때문이다.<br/>
<br/>
둘은 매우 가까웠고 때문에 세베루스는 제 반응을 숨길 수 없었다. 그는 눈을 커다랗게 뜬 채 리무스를 바라보았는데, 무어라 말 하기도 전에 리무스의 입술이 그의 입술을 덮었다.<br/>
<br/>
입맞춤은 두 사람 모두에게 큰 충격을 주었으나 반응은 각자 달랐다. 세베루스는 모든 감각이 그를 떠난 것처럼 갑자기 모든 것이 멀게 느껴졌고, 리무스는 그의 입술에 매달리며 더 느끼려고 애썼다. 리무스는  세베루스의 손목을 놓은 뒤,  한 손은 그의 등을 감싸고 다른 손은 새까만 머리칼을 헤집으며, 고개를 비틀고 더욱 더 깊이 키스했다. 세베루스는 정신을 차리지 못했고 리무스는 그저 본능에 따랐다.<br/>
<br/>
벽에 기대있던 리무스는 둘의 위치를 바꿨다. 그는 세베루스를 벽에 밀어붙인 뒤 정신없이 입술을 탐하기 시작했다. 리무스의 입술이 턱을 지나 목덜미에 닿을 쯤에야 정신을 차린 세베루스가 두 사람 사이에 팔을 집어 넣고 떨어졌다.<br/>
<br/>
"뭐 하는 짓이지?!"<br/>
"너랑 키스하고 있는 것 같은데..."<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 마치 술에 취한 것 처럼 몽롱한 기분을 느끼며, 다시 둘의 거리를 좁혔다. 세베루스의 팔이 여전히 두 사람 사이를 방해하고 있었기 때문에, 그는 반 발자국 떨어져있었다. 그러나 그렇기 때문에 검은 눈동자에 담긴 두려움을 읽을 수 있었다.<br/>
<br/>
"이걸 원해?"<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 자신의 목소리에 놀랐다. 세베루스의 승낙을 간절히 애원하는 것처럼 들렸기 때문이다. 그는 상대의 아랫 입술을 엄지 손가락으로 쓸어내리며, 바라는 유일한 대답을 재촉했다.<br/>
<br/>
"세베루스?"<br/>
<br/>
스네이프는 마지막으로 이런 접촉을 했던 게 언제였는지 가늠해보았다. 그는 항상 자신이 이런 일에 적합하지 않다고 생각했다. 그는 망가졌고 아무도 그런 이를 원하지 않을테니까. 지금 이 상황은 세베루스에게 너무 자극적이었고, 지나치게 과했다. 온 신경이 불타오르는 것 처럼 예민하게 반응하고 있었다. 리무스의 회색 눈으로 빨려 들어갈 것 같았지만, 벗어나기 위한 어떤 말도 떠오르지 않았다. 대신 그는 몸을 앞으로 기울여 뜨거운 입술의 감촉을 다시 느꼈다. 그는 리무스가 다시 자신을 벽에 밀어붙이도록 내버려두었다.<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 계속 눈을 뜬 채 제 앞의 리무스를 멍하니 바라보았다. 스스로도 믿을 수 없었지만, 눈 앞의 남자는 정말 자신에게 흥분 한 것 같았다. 그는 세베루스에게 자리를 옮기자고 속삭였다. 무언가 달칵하고 당기는 소리가 들리더니, 갑자기 등 뒤에 있던 벽은 사라지고 어두운 침실로 변했다.<br/>
<br/>
그는 리무스를 감싼 천들이 어깨위에서 미끄러지고, 바지가 사라지는 것을 지켜보았다. 짧은 순간이 이토록 길게 느껴지고 안달 날 수도 있다는 사실을 세베루스는 전에는 알지 못했다. 결국 둘은 옷도 다 벗지 못한 채 희미한 침실 조명에 의지하며 서로를 탐했다. 창가로 새어 들어오는 달빛이 매끄러운 살결 위로 떨어졌다. 스네이프의 무릎 뒤 쪽에 침대가 걸렸고, 리무스는 그를 쓰러트리고 그 위로 몸을 겹쳐서 제 아래에 가둔 모양새가 되었다. 리무스는 말랑한 엉덩이를 꽉 움켜쥐고, 발기 한 제 것을 세베루스의 속옷 위로 문질렀다.<br/>
<br/>
아랫배를 자극하는 뜨거운 열기가 들불처럼 빠르게 전신으로 번졌다. 세베루스는 본능적으로 허리를 흔들면서, 손을 내려 리무스의 옷자락을 움켜쥐었다. 그 외에는 뭘 어떻게 해야할지 알 수 없었기 때문이다.  리무스는 그의 목덜미에 깊게 입을 맞추면서 얼룩덜룩한 자국을 내기 시작했고, 세베루스는 신음을 터트리며 더욱 어쩔 줄 몰라했다. 리무스는 세베루스의 다리 사이에 허벅지를 밀어넣고 문지르면서, 그를 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.<br/>
<br/>
둘은 정신없이 서로에게 매달리며 허리를 흔들었다. 방 안을 가득 메우는 신음 소리, 흉터가 자리 잡은 뜨거운 피부, 상대가 주는 더없이 달콤한 쾌락과 열기에 취했다. 리무스는 세베루스의 속옷을 옆으로 젖히고, 자신의 성기를 밀어넣으며 정신없이 흔들었다. 그는 자신의 등에 손톱 자국을 내고, 찔러 넣을 때마다 내벽을 조이며 신음을 터트리는 이 순간을 세베루스가 전부 기억하지 못하더라도 괜찮았다. 그저 세베루스의 안에 자신을 새겨 넣어야 했다. 어쩌면 전쟁 전부터, 그리고 지금 이 순간에도, 리무스 루핀은 이토록 무언가를 갈망했던 적이 없었다.<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 다시 입술을 내려 세베루스에게 깊게 키스했다. 세베루스의 성기에서 프리컴이 뚝뚝 떨어졌고, 서로에게 닿는 숨결과 체온이 너무도 뜨겁고 불타오르는 것처럼 강렬했다. 마침내 세베루스는 절정에 다달았고, 과한 쾌감에 허벅지를 달달 떨면서 만족스런 신음을 내지르며 쓰러졌다. 강하게 조이는 내벽을 느끼며 리무스 역시 사정했고, 세베루스의 마른 몸 위로 쓰러지는 대신 그의 옆에 누웠다. 둘은 나란히 누워 천장을 바라보면서, 숨을 고르고 오르가즘의 여운을 느꼈다.<br/>
<br/>
가장 먼저 든 생각은 놀라움 이었고, 뒤이어 땀에 젖었다는 사실과 찝찝함이 밀려들었다.<br/>
<br/>
"부탁 하나만 들어줄래? 아무 생각도 하지마."<br/>
<br/>
리무스가 그를 어루만지며 속삭였다. 세베루스는 눈을 감은 채 속으로 그 말에 동의했다. 다소 패닉한 건 사실이었지만 역겹게 느껴지지는 않았다. 그저 조금 지치고 당황스러울 뿐.<br/>
<br/>
"떠나지 않아도 돼, 테디는 오늘 할머니 집에 갔거든."<br/>
<br/>
세베루스는 두 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 쓸어내렸다.<br/>
<br/>
리무스 루핀과... 그걸 했다.<br/>
<br/>
"음, 그리고.."<br/>
<br/>
리무스는 그를 향해 돌아 누운 뒤, 세베루스의 턱을 잡아 시선을 마주치며 속삭였다.<br/>
<br/>
"이게 마지막일 필요는 없어."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Though it Harms The Best of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2-1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>새 학기가 시작되고, 세베루스는 또 다시 호그와트 그레이트 홀에 앉았다. 기숙사 식은 허례 허식에 입고, 분류 모자는 수용과 인내에 대한 장황한 연설을 불러 놓았다. 가장 먼저 슬리데린에 배정 된 소녀는 울 감정 터트 렸고, 스네이프는이 멍청한 전통은 내 던지고 집에 가고 싶었다. 미네르바는 최선을 다했지만 얽힌 나쁜 기억은 쉽사리 잊혀지지 갑자기 고, 인식 인식 여전했다. 그는 수업을하러가는 길에만 무려 열 두명이 존재하는 아이를 목격했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>남자는 녹음이 비탄에 잠기도록 내버려 두었다. 그는 사려 깊은 사람도 아니 었 거니와 역시 전 데스 이터의 동정 따위는 원치 않을테니까. 우울하고 축 쳐지는 분위기가 호그와트를 가득 메웠다. 세베루스는 미네르바가 왜 이런 일을 맡겨서 자신을 괴롭히는 건지 이해 할 수 없었다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>둘째 주까지도 세베루스는 호그와트의 개학에 회의적인 입장이었다. 억지로 수업에 밀어 넣어봤자 사업은 집중하지 게 뻔하고, 실제로도 그랬다. 아직 3 학년 수업 밖에 진행하지 못했지만, 그는 7 학년 수업이 제일 심할 예상했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>헤르미온느 그레인저, 해리 포터 그리고 드레이코 말포이. 어느 정도 모두 같은 것 같은 수업을 수강했는데, 세베루스는 이걸 어떻게하면할지 물약 몰. 드레이코와 짝을 이룬 해리 포터는 물약 제조에 다소 재능이있는 것이 밝혀 졌는데, 세베루스는 수업 첫 날을 사용하고 경악했다. 기 죽은 드레이코는 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 양피지를 꺼내 들었다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>드레이코는 거의 애원하는 얼굴로 세베루스를 바라보고. 남자는 '해리 포터의 강요된 우정'으로부터 지켜내는 것이 나 시사와 판단했다. 그렇기 때문에 두 소년을 내버려 두었다. 그는 해리가 다른 성가 시게 구는 것도 신이 그에게 내리는 징벌에 포함되는 걸 잠시 생각했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그렇다고해서 세베루스가 드레이코에게 내팽개 친 곳 아니었다. 그는 오랫동안이 아이의 멘토 였고, 수업 시간에 가장 관심을 갖고있는 시간에 백금 발의 소년이었다. 그러나 세베루스는 론 위즐리와 네빌 롱 바텀이라는 끔찍하고 참담한 조합을 발견하고, 수업 시작 전에 트릴 수있어 다행이라고 생각했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>이렇게 세베루스는 매우 피곤하고 지친 나날을 보며. 그는 얼마 전 루핀과의 이상한 밀회가 알콜이 가져다 준 불쾌한 꿈은 아닐까 의구심을 품었다. 그러나 그 늑대 인간의 것이 세베루스의 안에 들어 왔던 사실은 아주 명백하고 그가 계획도 세우지 못한 채 늑대를 다니고 있었다. 그렇게까지 그 여자 석을 의식하는 걸까 의아했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>어 ·거나 그 일은 '실수'였고, 절대로, 무슨 일이 있어도, 다시 벌어지지 않을 일이었다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>불 타 버린 방 대신 새롭게 얻은 그의 연구실은 지하로 내려가는 중앙 계단 옆이었다. 이건 미네르바가 전략적으로 배치 한 장소이기도했다. 그녀는 세베루스가 문 밖에서 벌어지는 작은 소란과 괴롭힘에 관심을 가지길 기대합니다. 가끔 슬리데린 수준이 상담을 위해 찾아 오기도했는데, 그는 아이들의 눈동자에 비친 유령 같은 남자를 마주했을뿐, 도움이되는 말은 해주지 않았다. 그는 여전히 불면증과 식욕 부진에 시달리면서 하루 하루 말라가는 산송장 같았다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>온갖 것이 동정하며 오지랖을 부리는 헤르미온느 그레인저가 그에게 관심을 가진 어찌 보면 당연한 일이었다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>직원 회의에서 세베루스가 바란 것은 거지 같은 연구실 대신 다른 방을 달라는 것 뿐이었다. 그러나 어떻게 알고 찾아 온 건지 헤르미온느와 해리, 네빌이 등장로 들어있다. 세베루스는 루핀이 장소와 시간을 알려준 것이라며 그를 탓했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>헤르미온느는 교사들이 친구들의 고통을 외면하고 있다면서 비난했다. 또 하나의 카운슬러와 교내를 감시 할 추가 순찰 인원도 필요하다고 주장했다. 심지어 그녀는 자연스러운 교사들이 일을 어떻게 다루어야할지 스를 들어야 말하면서 네이프를 쳐다 네이프합니다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"참 좋은 생각 이구나, 얘들 아."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>루핀이 그렇게 말하는 것은 놀라운 일도 아니었다. 세베루스는 루핀이 그리핀도르 꼬마들을 무릎에 올려 놓고 둥 기둥 기라도하는 것처럼 아니 꼽게 바라 건. 리무스는 빙긋 웃으며 그를 돌아 왔습니다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"오랜 슬리데린 마법사 인 세베루스와 대화하고 싶은 것 같은데, 네 생각은 어때?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"난 여기서 빼줘 .. 그냥 임시 교사 일 뿐이니까."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>세베루스는 질질 끄는 말투로 답변을 피했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"제가 말하는 게 바로 이런 태도에요!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그레인저는 허리에 손을 얹고 큰 소리로 말하기 시작했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"드레이코는 지금 절망의 늪에 빠져 있어요. 교수님 혼자서 모든 슬리데린 여기서 돌보는 건 불가능한 요! 스네이프 교수님 그런 일에 일에 사람도 아니라 고고 해요."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>대체 언제부터 헤르미온느 그레인저가 드레이코 말포이를 그냥 이름으로 부른 걸까.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"그 애는 올 해 돌아 온 몇 안되는 슬리데린이에요."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그녀는 세베루스의 옆에 서서 얼굴을 노려 우아하지만, 세베루스는 정면을 응시 한 채 고개를 돌리지 않았다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"그레인저 양, 네 마음은 알지만 교직원 회의 시간을 방해 할 안돼.이 문제는 나중에 다시 논의 할 수도 있단다. 그러니 지금은 나가 주렴."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>미네르바는 항상 그녀에게 약착 때문에, 이번에도 점수를 차감하지 갑자기 고, 세 학생은 갑자기 떠났다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>세베루스는 위기를 즉감했다. 빤히 바라보며 평가하고 있었다. 저도 모르게 손이 덜덜 떨려왔다. 아무도없는 곳에 틀어 박혀서 줄담배 나 피울 수만 있다면 바랄 게 없을 텐데. 호그와트로 돌아 오지 말았어야했는데. 애당초 그 전쟁에서 왜 살아남은 거지.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그레인저의 말대로 그는 그 사람이 아니었다는 것은 이제 슬리데린을 대표하는 사감도 아니었다. 문자 그대로 이런 책임을 끌어 안을 필요가없는 사람이란 말이다. 하지만 그럴 때가 아니라달라고 요구할 때가 아니라는 것입니다. 정도는 알았다. 그래서 그는 성큼 성큼 많은 것을 빠져 나와 연구실로 돌아갔다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>남자는 담배를 집어 내고 아직 수리가 덜 끝나는 출입이 통제 된 탑으로 향했다. 당장 집으로 돌아 갈 수도 있었지만, 호그와트 성은 사색에 잠기기 좋은 곳이었다. 언젠가, 일생에 단 한번 뿐이하지만, 해리의 안전에 대해 고뇌 할 때에도 호그와트는 그에게 적절한 공간을 그렇습니다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그는 담배에 불을 붙이고 반쯤 무너진 지붕 아래에 주저 앉았다. 창백하고 마른 손엔 감각이 있었다. 1 월의 추위는 온기 마법 앞에서 무색이 것이 잘 알고 있었지만, 그냥 움직일 수있었습니다. 이렇게 추위에 몸을 맡긴 채 얼어 붙을 때 있고 있고 싶다는 병적 인 생각까지 들었다. 그는 머리를 비우고 폐 깊은 곳까지 니코틴을 마셨다. 여전히 손의 떨림은 멈추지 사고 고, 담배 불씨가 사그라 들었지만 내버려 두었다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"세베루스?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>남자는 신경 질적으로 한숨을 내쉬며, 지끈 거리는 머리를 콧대를 위해 손끝으로 미간 (콧대)을 문질렀다. 낡은 계단을 타고 리무스가 올라 왔고, 문이 달린 것도 아닌 지라 평화로운 사색 방해받는 걸 막을 수 없었다. 리무스는 허리를 숙이고 세베루스를 하더라고, 달을 등지고 서 있었기 때문에 어떤 표정을 짓고있는 것입니다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"문제 있나, 루핀?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"여긴 위험 해."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>세베루스는 조용히 물양, 리무스는 부드럽게 지적했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"부탁하지도 않은 조언 고맙군."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>세베루스는 마지막 담배를 어이없이 사용할 수 있습니다. 어둑 어둑한 달빛에만 의지하며 리무스를 바라 보는 것은 애써 잊고 지내던 쾌감과 피부의 감촉을 떠오르게했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>리무스는 세베루스의 시선에도 아랑곳 옆에 앉았다. 그리고 바닥에 놓인 빈 담배하니 바라보며 물었다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"여전히 죽길 바라는구나"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"네 놈은 거기에 어디?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>빈정 거리며 대꾸했지만, 리무스와 말다툼했던 것이 떠올라 마음이 어지러웠다. 한 동안 아무것도 없었던 사고 던 그의 내면이 일렁이기 시작했다, 세베루스는 자신이 미쳐 가는게 아닐까 걱정.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"지난번에 허락없이 키스 한 건 부적절 했어."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>리무스가 조심스럽게 말을 시작했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"그 일을 후회하지 않고, 네가 원치 갑자기."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"멀린을 위해, 그 입 다물어 루핀. 넌 내게 아무것도 강요하지 않았다."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>리무스는 초조 한 눈빛으로 바라본다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"확신 해 ..? 난 .. 난 가끔 내 새로운 가치관이 괜찮은지 잘 모르겠 거든."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>줄곧 정면을 응시하던 세베루스가 마침내 루핀을 쳐다 보며 코웃음 쳤다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"네 가치관 이란게 뭐지? 혼자 있고 싶어하는 사람을 찾아 다니면서 들쑤시는 건가?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>리무스는 엄한 목소리로 훈계 하듯이 말했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"난 널 혼자 내버려두고 싶지 않고, 너도 원치 보단 잖아."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"네가 어떻게 알지? 함부로 남이 바라는 바를 추측하지 말라고 경고하고 싶군."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"너 자신을 속이지 마."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>리무스는 진지한 표정으로 그를 바라보고 있었다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"나 한테 기대."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"내가 왜 그딴 걸 원 하겠어?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>세베루스는 말도 안되는 발언이라 생각하며 부정했다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"제발"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그렇게 남의 일에 간섭하길 좋아 한다니 세베루스는 기꺼이 응했다. 세베루스는 이렇게하면 다른 이들처럼 리무스 역시 자신을 불편하게 여기며 떠날 것이라했다. 그는 리무스의 눈을 응시하며 레질 리먼시를 사용했다. 눈 깜짝 할 새에 그는 리무스의 정신을 파고 들었다. 그 남자 안에 떠도는 막연한 불안한 발견, 그것은 세베루스를 기쁘게했다. 어쩌면 눈 앞의 남자는이 일을 후회하고 있을지도 모른다. 그는 좀 더 깊은 곳으로, 리무스의 내면의 문을 들어갔다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘어떻게 그럴 수가있어?’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'진정해 무니, 그냥 스 니벨 루스 일뿐-'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'입 다물어! 날 살인자로 만들 뻔했는데 그냥 장난 었다고? '</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'리무스 .... 난 ...'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'아니, 사고 발생하지 않을까요 !! 이런 짓을 당해도 싼 사람은 없어, 아무도 없다고! 내 말 알아 들어? '</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그리고 떠오르는 도서관에 홀로 앉아 책을 읽는 세베루스의 모습, 뭔가 말하고 싶은 표정으로 자신을 지켜 보다가는 리무스의 모습. 비로소 스네이프는 그 끔찍한 일에 루핀이 동참하지 않았다는 걸 믿을 수 있었다. 그는 리무스의 죄책감과 두려움을 가지고 있습니다. 그에게 못되게 굴지 말아야했다. 리무스를 만날 땐 항상 노려 보거나 빈정 대기만 마지막으로 그러지 않은 게 언제 였을까. 리무스의 기억 속에는 찡그 리거나 화내는 세베루스의 얼굴이 계속 스쳐지 나갔다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘그 애 상태가 좋지만, 즉요?’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>알버스의 목소리에 세베루스는 숨이 턱 막히는 것 같았다. 멀리서 바라 본 세베루스의 모습, 자신은 떨리는 손으로 지팡이를 움켜 쥔 채 안 뜰에서 수리하고 매우 피곤해합니다. 그는 자신이 복원 작업을하던시기에 리무스 역시성에 있었다는 사실을 알았다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'맞아요. 좋지 않아요. 그리고 절 찾아 오지도 않았어요, 저는...'<br/><br/>리무스는 역대 교장들의 초상화가 걸린 방에서 덤블도어의 초상화 앞에 서있었다.<br/><br/>'죄송해요.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>깊은 후회와 양심의 가책이 받았다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'말도 안되는 소리. 다시는 그런 소리 말 거라. 그렇게해야 필요 없어. 그 애를 괴롭히는 어둠을 걷어 낼 방법을 찾길 바랐던 건데, 널 어렵게 만들었구나. 내 과실이야, 정말 미안 하구나. 너희 두 사람의 사이가 안정적이지 않다는 걸 알고 있었는데 ... '</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'그 애도 누군가와 이런 대화를했을까요?'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'그러길 바랄 뿐이 란다.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>알버스가 이렇게 자신없는 목소리로 말했던 적이있는 적이 있습니다. 그림 속 노인은 상대를 이해한다는 듯이 바라 공연.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'리무스, 부탁 이니이 일을 너 혼자 떠지 않는 보장겠다고 약속 해 주렴. 결국 너희 둘 모두에게 좋지 않은 결과를 초래할 것 같구 나. '</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>전에는 그런 생각을 해 보지 사실, 오히려 덤블도어의 말을 듣고 난 후 리무 확신했다. 세베루스에게 사과하고 싶다는 것을. 어쩌면 그와 잘 지낼 수도 있지 않을까.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>이윽고 분노에 찬 세베루스의 얼굴이 나타납니다. 리무스의 멱살을 붙임 벽에 밀 치던 새해 전야였다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'그게 네가 원하는거야? 살아있는 기분을 느끼게 해 줄 사람? '</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>정제되지 않은, 강렬하고 순수한 욕망이 있었다. 세베루스는 자신의 벌어진 입술과 크게 뜨인 눈을 리무스의 시점으로. 늑대 인간의 감각은 보통의 마법사보다 예민하고, 세베루스가 숨기지 못한 미세한 반응까지 꼼꼼히 관찰했다. 자신이 단지 존재하기 때문이 아니라 살아 느끼고 싶어한다는 사실을 꿰뚫어 본 것입니다. 리무스 안의 용기. 그의 생각이 느껴졌다. 계속되는 키스. 넘실 거리는 갈망.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'언제부터 그를 원하게 된 걸까?'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>그리고 반복되는 수 많은 플래시와 기억들. 리무스의 시야에 온 자신은 몹시 피곤해 보였고, 모두를 외면 한 채 스스로 외면합니다. 아주 깊은 밤, 테디를 품에 안은 채 속삭이는 리무스의 말. 그는 겁쟁이로 살고 싶어하지 않았다. 아들을 위해 더 나아지기로 결정한 것이다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'그에게도 너 같은 사람이 있다면 좋을 텐데.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>세베루스는 난처한 것처럼 화들짝 놀라며 리무스의 마음에서 뛰쳐 나왔다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>이건 명백한 실수였다.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>리무스 루핀과 섹스하는 것보다 더 큰 실수.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Though it Harms The Best of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2-2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"날 동정하지 마"</p><p>말은 그렇게 했지만, 세베루스가 듣기에도 제 목소리에는 확신이 없었다. 그는 리무스의 마음을 읽었다. 루핀 본인도 이유는 짐작하지 못 하지만 이 남자는, 세베루스에게 끌리고 있었다. 그 날의 키스는 리무스에게도 놀라운 일이었다. </p><p>레질리먼시의 후유증으로 잠시 멍하니 있던 루핀은 두어번 눈을 깜빡였다. 이내 정신을 차린 남자는 단호하게 말했다. 조금 화난 것 처럼 보이기도 했다.</p><p>"널 동정 한 적 없어. 내가 불쌍하다고 사람들이랑 잘 것 같아?"<br/>"내가 어떻게 알겠어"<br/>"그만 좀 해!"</p><p>리무스는 미간을 찡그리며 자리에서 일어났다.</p><p>"아닌 거 알잖아. 쉽게 납득하지 않을 꺼라 예상은 했지만.."<br/>"나한테 끌린다고? 내가 그걸 믿을 것 같나?"<br/>"방금 내 머리 속을 들여다봤잖아! 난 정말 너한테 관심 있어 세베루스."<br/>"넌 미쳤어."<br/>"그 때 왜 날 거절하지 않았어?"</p><p>둘은 서로를 노려보며 크게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 극도로 치솟은 불안감과 분노가 금방이라도 폭발 할 것처럼 그들을 감쌌다. 마치 그 날처럼. 리무스는 고개를 돌려 시선을 갈무리하며 머리를 마구 헤집었다. 하마터면 또 세베루스에게 키스 할 뻔 했다. 분명 스네이프도 당황스러울 것이다. 리무스 역시 그러니까. 잘 알고 있다. 하지만, 루핀은 세베루스도 자신에게 끌린다고 확신했다. </p><p>"요점을 말 해 루핀, 나한테 뭘 바라는 거지? 난...네 애인도 아니고 친구는 더더욱 아니야."</p><p>스네이프는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 물었다. 잠시 그를 응시하던 리무스가 반문했다.</p><p>"나랑 그런 관계가 될 마음이 있어?"<br/>"감정 없이 할 수 있다면."</p><p>세베루스는 이게 얼마나 무모하고 경솔한 일인지 알고 있었지만, 결국 말했다.</p><p>"그럼.. 고려해보지."<br/>"테디는 오늘도 할머니 집에 있어."<br/>"알았다."</p><p>세베루스는 눈을 굴리며 방금 자신이 무슨 제안을 승낙했고, 앞으로 어떤 일이 벌어질지 생각했다. 몹시 초조하고 속이 뒤집어 질 것 같았다.</p><p>"그럼.. 기다릴게?"<br/>"좋다."</p><p> </p><p>리무스는 빈 방에서 10분 정도 시간을 보냈고, 마침내 노크 소리가 들렸다. 세베루스가 정말 왔을까. 어쩌면 다른 교수가 찾아 온 걸 수도 있다. 루핀은 황급히 문을 열었고 복도에 어정쩡하게 서 있는 포션마스터를 발견했다. 그는 아무 말 없이 몸을 틀어 세베루스가 안으로 들어 올 수 있도록 비켜주었다. 한 편 머릿속은 팽팽 돌고 있었다. 이제 어쩌지? 먼저 차를 권할까? 지금 키스해도 괜찮을까? 무례하다고 생각하려나?</p><p>반면 세베루스는 거리낌 없이 행동하는 것 처럼 보였다. 그는 로브를 벗어 소파 등받이에 휙 던지고는 리무스를 힐끗 바라보았다. 루핀의 심장이 무서운 속도로 뛰기 시작했다. 그는 곧장 세베루스에게 달려들었고, 셔츠 단추를 만지작 거리는 창백한 손을 치운 뒤 다급하게 풀어 내렸다. 밝은 조명 덕분에 상대의 목에 난 흉터가 선명하게 드러났지만 개의치 않았다. 그럴 여유가 없었다는 표현이 더 적절할지도.</p><p>세베루스는 어깨를 움직여 루핀이 풀어 헤친 셔츠에서 스르륵 빠져나온 뒤 상대의 넥타이를 느슨하게 당겼다. 조끼와 셔츠가 하나 둘 사라졌고 잠시 침묵이 깔렸다. 달빛에 의지했던 지난 밤과는 달랐다. 리무스는 스네이프의 가슴부터 엉덩이까지 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 입술이 스칠 정도로 바짝 다가가 속삭였다.</p><p>"이걸 원해?"</p><p>세베루스가 숨을 집어삼키는 소리가 생생히 느껴질 정도로 몹시 가까웠다.</p><p>"응"</p><p>허락이 떨어지기 무섭게 루핀은 그 입술을 집어삼켰다.</p><p> </p><p>리무스는 몹시 달아오른 상태였지만, 천천히 시간을 들여 세베루스를 만끽하리라 마음 먹었다. 지난번에는 너무 흥분한 나머지 페이스를 조절하지 못했고 모든게 너무 빨리 지나갔다. 그는 오늘 제 품에 안긴 세베루스의 몸을 낱낱히 파헤칠 예정이었다. </p><p>스네이프는 몸도 가누지 못하면서 칭얼거리며 그를 재촉했다. 루핀은 이를 전부 무시한 채 그를 침대에 앉혔고, 욕설을 내뱉는 입술에 깊고 진한 키스를 퍼부었다. 그제야 리무스가 아무데도 가지 않을 것이라는 사실을 깨달은 세베루스도 천천히 상대의 페이스에 맞추기 시작했다.</p><p>리무스는 부드럽게 등을 매만지면서 길다란 목에 드러난 흉터에 입술을 묻고 세베루스를 제 무릎 위로 끌어당겼다. 세베루스의 손이 그의 머리카락을 헤집으면서 귀 뒤의 민감한 부분을 자극했다. 이제 그는 스네이프의 바지로 손을 옮겼다.</p><p>"벗겨도 될까?"<br/>"그게 포인트 아닌가?"</p><p>세베루스는 조급한 목소리로 답한 뒤 직접 바지를 내렸다.  리무스는 고맙다는 말을 하려 했지만, 말이 떨어지기도 전에 스네이프가 급하게 입술을 부딪혔고 달콤한 혀 위에서 모두 녹아내렸다. 리무스는 엄지 손가락으로 세베루스의 젖꼭지를 자극하면서 다른 한 쪽을 빨아들였다. 그리고 매끄러운 피부에 짧은 키스를 퍼부으며 배꼽까지 내려갔고, 곧게 선 세베루스의 것을 지나 가볍게 골반을 깨물어 잇자국을 냈다.</p><p>"내가.."<br/>"젠장, 루핀. 그만 물어보고 그냥 계속 해!"</p><p>리무스는 짜증 내는 상대와 눈을 마주치며 말했다.</p><p>"난 계속 네 의견을 물어 볼 꺼야. 어렵게 만들지 마."</p><p>세베루스는 손바닥으로 눈을 가리고 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.</p><p>"좋아, 다 동의하지. 네가 원하는 건 뭐든지. 그러니까 제발 아무거나 좀 해봐!"<br/>"뭐든지?"</p><p>리무스는 빙긋 웃으면서 속삭였다. </p><p>"그럼 내가 널 따먹어도 괜찮다는 거지?"</p><p>예상하지 못한 발언에 세베루스는 얼굴을 붉히며 허리를 떨었고, 눈 앞에 바짝 선 성기는 프리컴을 질질 흘리며 아랫배를 더럽혔다. 그는 홀린듯이 스네이프의 것을 손에 쥐었다. 리무스 루핀은 평생 이렇게 흥분 한 적이 없었다  이렇게 본능에만 따르는 게 현명한 판단일까 생각하며, 윤활액이 담긴 병을 소환했다.</p><p>세베루스는 눈을 가리고 있던 손을 내리고 상대가 하는 것을 지켜보았다. 그는 루핀이 제 다리를 활짝 벌리도록 내버려 두었고, 리무스의 손길에 온 정신을 빼앗겼다. 세베루스는 그가 제 말에 이렇게 격하게 반응 할 줄 몰랐지만, 후회하지 않았다. 솔직히 말하면 무척 만족스러웠다. 제정신이었다면 분명 저항했을 것이다. 그러나 지금은 이 기분을 더 느끼고 싶었고, 더 많은 것을 기대했다. </p><p>루핀은 기둥을 따라 흐르는 프리컴을 혀로 핥은 뒤, 입에 넣고 끝 부분을 부드럽게 빨았다. 그 순간 세베루스의 허리가 크게 휘면서 바들바들 떨었다. 리무스는 윤활액 대신 정액을 손가락에 덜어 내 세베루스의 입구로 가져갔다. 그는 세베루스가 손가락 삽입에 어떻게 반응할지 궁굼해 하면서 잠시 기다렸다. 그러나 스네이프는 저항하지 않고 가만히 그에게 기댄 채, 구멍을 오물 거리며 루핀의 손가락을 조였다.</p><p>"루핀..."</p><p>그는 엉망이 된 목소리로 애원하면서 침대 시트를 꼭 쥐었다.</p><p>리무스는 번들 거리는 손가락에 윤활액을 덜어 낸 뒤, 차가운 루브에 세베루스가 놀라지 않게 덥혔다. 손가락이 하나씩 늘어날 때마다 세베루스는 숨을 크게 들이 마쉴 뿐 소리 내지 않았다. 그러나 꼿꼿히 선 성기는 그가 몹시 흥분했다는 증거였고 리무스는 계속해서 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 루핀은 세 번째 손가락을 삽입 한 뒤 가위질 하며 충분히 풀어졌는지 확인했다. </p><p>리무스는 하루 종일 이 것만 해도 질리지 않을 것 같다고 생각했다. 세베루스의 몸은 정직하게 반응했지만 여전히 소리를 내지 않으려고 애쓰고 있었다. 루핀은 다시 상대의 가슴에 입 맞춘 뒤, 깊게 키스하면서 천천히 손가락을 빼냈다. 그 감각에 세베루스의 입술이 벌어졌지만 키스는 멈추지 않았다.  그는 세베루스의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐며 부드러운 감촉을 즐기다가, 허리 아래 베개를 넣어 준 뒤 잠시 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 절경을 감상했다.</p><p>그는 어떤 표현도 세베루스의 모습을 완벽하게 담아내지 못할 것이라 생각했다. 기대감에 붉게 달아오른 뺨, 숨을 헐떡일 때마다 오르내리는 가슴, 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 리무스를 올려다보는 시선까지. 리무스는 한 번도 세베루스가 침대에서 어떤 모습일지 상상 해 본 적 없었다. 그는 문득 자신이 또 스네이프를 너무 밀어 붙인건 아닌지 걱정했다. </p><p>"이거 정말 괜찮아?"</p><p>세배루스의 눈에 이채가 돌았고, 찡그리는 미간을 보고 나서야 루핀은 안도의 미소를 지었다.</p><p>"안 괜찮으면 내가 널 멈췄겠지."</p><p>스네이프는 루핀을 끌어 당겼고, 덕분에 발기 한 리무스의 귀두가 세베루스의 엉덩이 사이에 문질러졌다.</p><p>"정말?"</p><p>리무스는 씨익 웃으며 다시 물었다. 두 사람 다 리무스가 그를 놀리고 있다는 사실을 알았다.</p><p>"루핀"</p><p>세베루스는 경고하듯이 그의 이름을 불렀고, 리무스는 천천히 허리를 내렸다. 안을 파고드는 이물감에 세베루스는 젖히고 입을 벌렸지만 아무 소리도 내지 못하고 숨을 헉 들이마셨다. </p><p>"숨 쉬어야지."</p><p>리무스는 상대의 턱 끝에 부드럽게 키스하면서 천천히 들어왔고, 세베루스는 간헐적으로 숨을 들이켰다. </p><p>"아..아..흐앗..!"</p><p>안쪽 깊은 곳 까지 들이 찬 감각에 세베루스는 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 하체를 감싼 루핀의 팔뚝을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 리무스는 그대로 멈춰서 상대의 반응을 살폈고, 천천히 힘이 풀리는 손을 확인 한 뒤 천천히 허리를 움직였다.</p><p>그는 몸을 숙여 세베루스의 쇄골에 입술을 묻고 피스톤질 했다. 흥분한 리무스는 쾌감에 몸을 맡기고 거칠게 할 뻔했지만,  스네이프를 먼저 가게 만들겠다는 오늘의 계획을 떠올리며 가까스로 자신을 통제했다. 그는 세베루스의 오른 쪽 허벅지와 왼쪽 어깨를 끌어당겨 품에 꽉 안고 약간의 틈도 없게 가까이 밀착했다. 그는 세베루스의 목에 코를 묻고, 그의 체향을 느끼면서 빠르게 허리를 움직였고 세베루스가 절정이 가까워졌는지 확인했다.</p><p>지나친 쾌감이 스네이프를 가득 채웠기 때문에 오래 걸리지도 않았다. 그는 왜 진작에 이런 시도를 하지 않았냐고 스스로에게 물었다.  이렇게 강렬한 해방감은 처음이었다. 다른 이에게 제 몸의 통제권을 완전히 넘기고 쾌락에 복종하는 것이 어떻게 이토록 기분 좋을 수 있는지 이해할 수 없었지만, 딱히 고민하고 싶지도 않았다. 그저 루핀의 뜨거운 몸을 꽉 끌어안고 자신을 맡겼다. 벼랑 끝에 선 기분이었지만, 겁나지 않았다. 오히려 한 치 앞도 모르는 저 너머로 몸을 던지고 싶었다.</p><p>세베루스는 본능적으로 손을 뻗었으나 리무스가 더 빨랐고, 서로를 꽉 움켜쥐고 있다는 사실 만으로 모든게 완벽하고 충분했다. 활시위를 팽팽하게 당긴 것 처럼 모든 감각이 세베루스를 예민하게 만들었다가 탁 하고 터졌다. 아랫배에 질척한 백탁액을 쏟아내며 사정했고, 긴 오르가즘의 파도가 그를 덮쳤다. 아무것도 들리지 않았고 귓가에 웅웅거리는 소리가 가라앉을 때까지 숨을 헐떡였다. 잠시 후 세베루스는 그것이 자신이 숨을 고르면서 헐떡이는 소리라는 것을 깨달았다. 루핀은 여전히 제 안을 파고 들었고, 고통스러울 정도로 오르가즘을 연장시켰다.</p><p>리무스는 그의 귓가에 신음 하면서 강하게 허리를 내렸고, 그의 안에 정액을 쏟아냈다. 매우 낯설고 이상한 감각이었지만 싫지 않았다. 아니, 오히려 세베루스의 몸은 그걸 기쁘게 받아들이는 것 같았다. 아무것도 생각 할 수 없었고, 움직일 수도 없었다. 그가 할 수 있는 일은 오직 비정상적으로 뛰는 심장이 진정하기를 기다리면서, 호흡을 가다듬는 것 뿐이었다.</p><p>이윽고 리무스의 것이 빠져나갔고, 그 어색한 감각에 세베루스는 몸을 움찔 거렸다.  마침내 정상으로 돌아 온 감각이 제일 먼저 느낀 것은, 식은땀이 체온을 내리고 있다는 것이었다. 세베루스 스네이프는 이 거대하고 낯선 쾌락에 중독 되리라는 것을 알았다.</p><p>격렬한 오르가즘 뒤에 따라오는 나른한 감각이 그를 뒤덮었고, 세베루스는 그대로 정신을 잃었다. 다시 눈을 떴을 때 침대 옆 자리는 비어있었다. 평소에 쓰지 않았던 근육들이  고통을 호소했고, 미치도록 기분 좋았다는 사실 외에는 거의 기억 나는 것이 없었다. </p><p>섹스에 함락되었던 뇌는 제멋대로 단편적인 기억들을 떠올렸다. 세베루스는 눈을 감고 다음이 또 있을까 생각했다. 그 때 중얼거리는 주문 소리가 들리면서 다리 사이와 배에 가득했던 흔적이 사라졌다. 눈을 뜨자 리무스가 침대 끝에 앉아 있었고, 그는 드러난 스네이프의 어깨에 입을 맞추었다.</p><p>"자고 갈래?"</p><p>세베루스의 이성은 침대에서 일어나 옷을 입고 나가야 한다고 외쳤다. 대신 그는 이불에 몸을 묻고 투덜거렸다.</p><p>"피곤해..."<br/>"알았어."</p><p>리무스는 웃음기 어린 목소리로 답한 뒤, 방의 불을 모두 끄고 세베루스의 옆에 몸을 뉘었다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And i lie on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3-1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>이른 아침 눈을 뜬 세베루스는 옷을 챙겨 리무스의 연구실을 빠져나왔다.  평소보다 긴 샤워를 끝 마친 남자는 거실 소파에 쓰러져 생각에 잠겼다. 한 번도 아니고 두 번이나. 적극적으로 동참하기까지 했으니 더 이상 자신을 속일 수 없었다.</p><p>그럼 이제 어쩔까. 아무 일도 없었던 것 처럼 행동할 수도 있다. 지난번에도 그랬으니까. 아니면 새롭게 발견한 쾌락을 즐길수도 있다. 그는 어젯 밤 옥상에서 루핀과 했던 합의를 기억하고 있었다. '감정 없이 할 수 있다면'  그러나 세베루스 스네이프는 제 무모한 선택이 초래 할 결과를 예상하지 못할 만큼 멍청하지 않다. 감정 없이 몸만 섞는 관계가 가능할리가.  리무스 루핀의 주 관심사는 '감정'이었다. 우유부단하던 늑대는 이제 제 생각을 거침없이 표현하며 살기로 마음 먹었다.</p><p>그러나 이 관계를 거절한다고 하더라도, 섹스 여부와 상관없이 리무스 루핀은 세베루스를 내버려두지 않을 것이다. 지난 밤 레질리먼시로 본 기억이 그 증거였다. 그는 스네이프에게 관여하지 말라는 알버스의 조언도 듣지 않았다. 오히려 그 반대로 행동했지. 수업을 모두 마치면 자신을 찾아 올게 틀림 없었다. 계획이 필요했다.</p><p> </p><p>다행스럽게도 세베루스는 시간제 교사이므로 오후까지 학교에 남을 필요가  없었다. 그는 간단하게 배를 채운 뒤 물약 제조에 몰두했다.  커다란 마법솥 앞에 선 세베루스는 돈만 많고 참을성이라고는 없는 고객을 위한 물약 양조를 준비 중이었다.  그러나 오늘 날짜를 확인 한 세베루스는 그대로 멈춰 섰다. 오늘은 보름 전 날이었다. 그는 창백한 얼굴로 한참을 그렇게 서 있었다.</p><p>그는 종종 울프스 베인을 만들곤 했다. 지난 밤 몸을 섞었던 남자를 위해서. 그는 늑대 인간이니까. 늑대 인간. 그래, 세베루스는 늑대 인간과 잔 것이다. 그것도 오래 전 자신을 살해 할 뻔했던 바로 그 늑대 인간과. 태양이 빛을 내고 물이 축축한 게 당연한 것처럼, 리무스 루핀이 늑대 인간이라는 사실 역시 그러했다. 새삼스러울 것도 새로운 정보도 아니었다. 그러나 그와 섹스를 하는 것은 전혀 다른 문제였다. 인정해야 한다. 더 이상 리무스 루핀을 두려워 하지 않는다는 것을, 그 남자는 더 이상 세베루스 스네이프에게 짐승이나 괴물 같은 것이 아니다.</p><p>그는 크게 한숨을 내쉬며 욕지거리를 내뱉었다. </p><p>어쨌거나 보름이 코 앞으로 다가왔으니 섹스는 오늘 밤 선택지에서 빠져야 한다. 오늘부터 이틀 간  울프스 베인을 복용해야 할 테니까. 그러고보니 이번 달은 누가 만들어줬을까.  세베루스는 전혀 아는 바가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>세베루스는 심란하기 그지 없었다.  삼류 로맨스 소설은 섹스 다음 날을 구름 위를 걷는 것처럼 환상적인 하루라고 묘사했지만 다 헛소리다. 근육통이라도 온 것 마냥 아프고, 피곤했으며, 이로 인해 하루 종일 짜증 난 상태였다. 이는 당연히 물약 수업에도 악영향을 미쳤다. 세베루스는 자신이 충분히 설명하지 않았다는 사실을 알고 있었지만, 해리와 드레이코가 만들어 낸 재앙에 격분했다. 그러나 그는 자신이 더 이상 8학년 학생들에게 위협적인 교사가 아니라는 사실만 깨닳았다.</p><p>"세베루스, 아까는 그렇게 말하지 않았잖아요."</p><p>해리는 눈을 찡그리며 그를 지적했다.</p><p>"조용히 해 포터, 디필리아 때문이야. 우리가 더  조심해야 했어."</p><p>말포이가 옆에서 속삭였다.</p><p>"드레이코, 아무도 디필리아에 대해 알지 못했어. 전에 다뤄 본 적도 없잖아."</p><p> 학생들의 말 소리가 커질수록 세베루스는 점점 더 부글부글 끓기 시작했다.</p><p>"디필리아는 흔하게 쓰이는 의학적 재료야. 전에 작업해 본 적 있는데... 잠깐... 다른데 정신이 팔려서.. 죄송합니다."</p><p>스네이프는 천천히 호흡을 가다듬으며 이성을 잃지 않으려고 노력했다. 적어도 여기서 폭발하는 바람에 포터에게 주문을 날리는 감상적인 짓은 하고 싶지 않았다.</p><p>"말포이,  오늘 일을 교훈으로 삼는 게 좋을거다. 네가 선택한 진로를 고려한다면 더더욱 그래야겠지. 그리고 포터, 너는 나를 교수님이라 불러야 한다."</p><p>"진로를 선택했다고?"</p><p>해리는 드레이코에게 몸을 돌리며 물었다.</p><p>"무슨 소리야? 포션 마스터가 되려는거야?"</p><p>"물약에나  집중해라 포터. 허니서클 씨앗 3개..."</p><p>세베루스는 큰 소리로 수업을 이어갔고 해리는 즉시 그의 지시대로 움직였다.  반면 드레이코는 누가 툭 치기만 해도 쓰러질 것 같았다. 두 사람이 완성한 물약은 턱걸이로 통과되었는데, 사물을 완전히 투명하게 만들지는 못하고 반투명하게 만드는데 그쳤기 때문이다. 수업이 끝난 후 저마다 책가방을 챙길 때 세베루스가 말했다.</p><p>"말포이, 너는 남거라."</p><p>학생들은 줄을 지어 교실 문을 빠져나갔고 드레이코는 그의 책상 앞으로 다가왔다. 포터는 아직 문 앞을 서성거리며 머뭇거리고 있었는데, 세베루스는 기쁜 마음으로 지팡이를 휘둘러 쾅 소리나게 문을 닫았다. </p><p>"앉아라."</p><p>세베루스는 드레이코의 맞은 편에 앉으려다가 등받이에 허리를 부딪히는 바람에 통증을 느꼈다. 마치 척추가 말랑한 젤리로 바뀌는 마법에라도 걸린 것 같았다. 그 때 드레이코가 먼저 입을 열었다.</p><p>"죄송해요, 세베루스.."<br/>"네가 그런 말을 하는 건 처음 듣는구나."</p><p>세베루스는 발 끝만 내려다보고 있는 어린 소년을 찬찬히 살폈다. 늘 단정하게 관리하던 머리칼은 헝클어져 있었고, 복장 규정에서 벗어나지 않았던 옷차림 역시 어수선했다. 아이의 눈 아래 자리 잡은 다크서클도 눈에 띄었다. 개강 이후 줄곧 마주했으나 애써 외면했던 얼굴이었다. 아무것도 신경 쓰고 싶지 않았으니까. 이는 세베루스가 연구실에 가지 않는 이유이기도 했다. 그러나 오늘 세베루스는 소년을 불러 세웠고, 이제 뭐라도 해야했다.  아니면 어떤 말이라도.</p><p>"말 해봐라."<br/>"저... 무슨 말씀이신지 모르겠어요..."</p><p>드레이코는 드디어 고개를 들어 스네이프와 시선을 마주쳤다.</p><p>"난 참을성이 많은 사람이 아니다. 그리고 드레이코, 너 역시 그렇게 멍청한 녀석은 아니지. 이게 다 뭐지?"</p><p>그는 소년을  향해 손짓하며 흐트러진 모습을 지적했다. 이에 아이는 다소 반항적으로 턱을 치켜 들면서 말했다.</p><p>"신경 쓰지 않으시는 줄 알았는데요? 교수님은 이제 슬리데린 사감 교수도 아니잖아요."</p><p>빌어먹을 헤르미온느 그레인저 같으니.</p><p>"그런가?"</p><p>세베루스는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 것처럼 흐음- 소리를 내다가 말을 이었다.</p><p>"그럼 네 어머니와 슬리데린 기숙 사감 교수와의 만남을 주선해야겠구나. 그게 적절한 절차겠지?"<br/>"안돼요!!"</p><p>드레이코는 벌떡 일어나 소리쳤는데 그 바람에 앉아있던 의자가 뒤로 넘어가 쓰러졌다.</p><p>"어머니는 끌어들이지 마세요! 안 그러실꺼죠?"<br/>"성적이 떨어지고 있잖아. 마땅한 이유가 있다면 난 그럴 수 있고, 또 그렇게 할 거다."<br/>"슬리데린이니까! 됐어요?"</p><p>드레이코는 손바닥으로 책상을 쾅 내리쳤다.</p><p>"빌어먹을 모든 게 엉망진창인데 어떻게 성적을 유지하겠어요! 부모님이 죽음을 먹는 자들이었던 애들은 괴롭힘을 당하거나 보복을 당하고 있어요. 머글본들은 슬리데린이라는 이름을 더럽히기 위해서 라면 무슨 짓이든 하고 있어요. 말 그대로 무슨 짓이든지요. 왜냐면 걔들은 우리가 다 악하다고 생각하니까! 다들 미친 것 같아요. 근데 난 반장이니까... 그 모든 일에 관여해야 한다고요. 저는... 저는..."</p><p>아이는 눈을 꾹 감고 떨리는 목소리로 말을 이었다.</p><p>"노력하고 있지만... 아무도 제 말을 듣지 않아요. 머글본들도.. 순혈애들도.."<br/>"네 기숙 사감 교수는?"<br/>"쓸모없는 사람이에요."<br/>"교수님을 그런식으로 말해서는 안된다."<br/>"네.."</p><p>세베루스는 더 이상 이 대화로 얻을 것이 없다고 판단했고, 손을 휘저어 소년에게 떠나도 좋다는 메세지를 던졌다. </p><p>"교장 선생님에게 말씀 드리마."</p><p>세베루스는 교실을 빠져나가는 드레이코의 뒷 모습을 바라보았다. 담배가 절실했지만 예상했던 것 처럼 루핀이 교실 앞에서 그를 기다리고 있었다. 스네이프는 인사치레는 생략하고 바로 본론으로 넘어갔다.</p><p>"울프스 베인은 누가 만들고 있지?"</p><p>교실 안으로 걸음을 옮기던 리무스는  당황한 것처럼 보였다.</p><p>"난 네가.."<br/>"이름. 루핀."</p><p>그는 다소 무례하게 루핀의 말을 끊고 재촉하듯이 바라보았다. 리무스는 이상한 표정을 지으면서 책상 앞에 멈춰섰다.</p><p>"안드로메다의 친구라는 포션 가게야."<br/>"네가 물은 건 이름이다."</p><p>리무스는 어리둥절한 표정으로 순순히 답했다.</p><p>"음.. 그게 중요한가? 제이콥 콤벌리라는 물약 제조사였어."<br/>"유능한가? 들어 본 적 없는 이름인데."<br/>"글세, 네가 모든 물약 제조사를 다 알 순 없는 거니까."<br/>"뛰어난 물약 제조사라면 모두 알고 있다."</p><p>"캐나다 출신이라고 들었어. 음.. 더 이상 만들지 않아도 되니까 좋아할 줄 알았는데."<br/>"난, 그냥.. 아무 문제 없는지 확인하려는 것 뿐이다. 부작용은?"<br/>"없어."<br/>"거짓말."<br/>"세배루스 진심으로, 왜 우리가 이런 대화를 하는 건지 모르겠어."</p><p>리무스는 부드럽게 말하려고 노력했지만, 반가운 주제는 아니었기 때문에 대화를 지속하고 싶지 않았다.</p><p>"혹시 날 위해 만들어주겠다는거야?"</p><p>허를 찔린 세베루스는 잠시 입을 다물었다. 오늘은 정말 짜증 나는 날 이라는 추측이 이렇게 계속해서 증명되고 있었다.</p><p>"싸우려는게 아니야. 그저.... "</p><p>리무스는 여전히 불편해보이는 표정으로 조심스레 상대를 살폈다. </p><p>"내 의사를 확인하고 싶은거겠지."</p><p>스네이프는 팔짱을 낀 채 등을 쭉 펴고 그를 보았고, 루핀은 한숨을 내쉬었다.</p><p>"이건 우리 관계랑은 상관 없는 일이야. 난 항상 네 의견을 묻고 확인 할 꺼니까. 하지만 우리 관계를 계속 지속하고 싶다면, 내 말은 나랑 자고 싶다면 우린 대화를 해야 돼."</p><p>세베루스는 문 쪽을 힐끗 바라보며 몇 차례 주문을 덧 씌웠다.</p><p>"우리 둘 다 여기서 일 하는데 그렇게 콕 집어서 말해야겠나?"<br/>"드레이코랑 해리는 바로 떠났어. 복도엔 아무도 없고 넌 내 질문을 피하고 있잖아."<br/>"난 괜찮아."</p><p>세베루스는 곧바로 답했다. 사실 순순히 답해야 이 모든 게 빨리 끝날 것 같다고 생각했기 때문이었다.</p><p>"그래?"</p><p>리무스는 제 말이 비꼬는 것 처럼 들리지 않게 하려고 노력했다.</p><p>"그래.."<br/>"좋아,  이 얘기는 보름이 지나고 다시 하자. 이런 감정적인 대화를 하기엔 좀 지친 것 같다."</p><p>그 말을 끝으로 루핀은 돌아섰다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And i lie on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3-2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>세베루스는 조만간 리무스가 자신을 찾아 올 것이란 걸 알고 있었다. 목요일에 보름달이 떴으니 주말을 넘기지 않고 돌아올 터였다. 남자는 그렇게 생각했다. 그래서 굳이 과제 채점이라는 핑계를 만들어 호그와트에 남기도 했다. 일요일 오후가 되서야 세베루스는 자신이 연구실 문만 쳐다보느라 작업이 더뎌지고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. </p><p>그는 깃펜을 내려놓고 의자에 몸을 기댔다. 이 얼마나 어리석은 행동인지. 리무스는 다시 대화 하자고 말 했을 뿐 언제라고는 말하지 않았는데. 어쩌면 자신은 전에는 생각조차 못했을 새로운 즐거움에 길들여진 게 아닐까. 어느새 남자는 리무스를 간절히 기다리고 있었다. 육체적 관계를 맺으면 다들 이렇게 변하는 걸까.</p><p>세베루스는 잠시 이게 일반적인 반응일까 고민했지만 이내 그만두었다. 어쨌거나 지금 제 모습은 마음에 들지 않았다. 하염없이 누군가를 기다리느니 생산적인 일을 하는 게 훨씬 나았다. 남자는 슬리데린 기숙사 문제를 떠올렸고 지금이 미네르바와 이야기하기 적절한 때 라고 판단했다.</p><p> </p><p>교장실 한 켠에는 최근 세베루스가 피해 다녔던 늙은 마법사의 초상화가 걸려있었다. 그 곳에서 대화해야 한다는 사실은 그를 불편하게 만들었다. 그러나 스네이프는 지금은 사용하지 않는 빈 교실에 있는 미네르바를 발견했고 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그녀는 예전에 사용하던 교재 교구를 정리하고 있는 것 같았다. 남자는 교장이 된 미네르바가 다시 수업을 하지 못하는 삶에 만족하고 있을까 궁굼했다.</p><p>"아, 세베루스"</p><p>그녀는 책 더미를 내려놓고 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이며 인사를 건넸다.</p><p>"좋은 오후입니다, 교장 선생님."<br/>"그렇게 격식을 차릴 필요 없어요. 우린 여전히 동료 교사니까."</p><p>그녀는 표정을 찡그리면서 정중하게 인사하는 스네이프에게 말했다. 남자는 그 의견에 동의하지 않지만, 그녀의 독특하고 복잡한 가치관을 잘 알고 있기 때문에 반박하지 않았다. 사실 그는 미네르바의 그런 점을 무척 좋아했다.</p><p>"슬리데린 이야기를 하러 왔습니다."</p><p>그는 책상 끄트머리에 앉아 대화를 시작했다. </p><p>"드레이코 말포이의 성적이 눈에 띄게 떨어졌는데, 최근 슬리데린 기숙사에 문제가 많아서 그런 것 같았습니다."</p><p>미네르바는 애정이 묻어 나는 얼굴로 그를 바라보았다.</p><p>"그 아이가 당신과 대화했다니 기쁘네요. 나름대로 노력해보았지만 완전히 마음을 열지 않는 것처럼 보였거든요. "</p><p>그녀는 한숨을 쉬면서 책상 모서리에 몸을 기댔다. </p><p>"내 잘못이 크죠. 전에는 다른 기숙사 학생들에게 관심을 기울이지 않았는데 교장이 되었으니... 이렇게 그 대가를 치루네요."<br/>"우리는 모두 잘못을 저지르면서 살아갑니다."<br/>"그래요... 자, 그럼 드레이코군이 어떤 말을 했는지 들어봅시다."</p><p>남자는 드레이코가 그 날 교실에서 감정적으로 폭발했던 사실을 언급하면서, 아이가 느끼는 위협과 불안감에 대해 설명했다. 미네르바는 조용히 그의 말에 귀를 기울였지만, 듣는 내내 미간의 주름은 깊어져 갔다.</p><p>"좋지 않네요. 포터군도 그렇게 말했었는데... 그 애 주변은 조용할 날이 없네요."<br/>"사실 두 아이 모두 그런 편이죠."<br/>"그래도 그 둘이 친구가 되어서 기쁘네요. 같은 기숙사생과의 유대감도 중요하지만 그것 만으로는 충분치 않으니까요. 인정하고 싶지 않았지만 그레인저 양의 말이 맞을지도 모르겠어요."</p><p>두통을 느끼는지 미네르바는 잠시 관자놀이를 문지르다가 말을 이었다.</p><p>"전쟁은 끝났지만 아이들은 여전히 그 영향을 받고 있어요. 사실 전쟁전부터, 어른들이 주입한 편견과 양육 방식의 결과죠. 호그와트는 이 사실을 인정하고 진지하게 받아들여야 해요."<br/>"하지만 대부분의 학부모들은 보수적이고 그런 교육관은 인정 하지 않을 겁니다."</p><p>세베루스는 냉정하지만 현실적인 관점으로 지적했고, 미네르바는 단호한 표정으로 답했다.</p><p>"그게 우리 학교에 심리 치료사가 필요 한 이유에요. 듣자하니 머글 사회에는 사회 복지사라고 불리는 직종이 있다고 하더군요. 마법부에도 비슷한 부서가 있긴 하지만, 우리는 상담과 교육을 같이 할 수 있는 사람이 필요해요. 청소년기 아이들을 전문적으로 다룰 수 있는 사람이 가장 적절하겠죠."</p><p>"교육이라고 하셨습니까?"</p><p>"그래요, 그레인저 양이 제안 한 '건강 수업'이에요. 올 해는 전교생이 필수로 들어야겠지만, 이후에는 3학년 까지만 수강하게 할 생각입니다. 학생들이 스스로 스트레스 징후를 인식하고, 건강한 방법으로 다룰 수 있는 기술을 가르치는 수업이 될 꺼에요. 변신 마법에 도움이 필요하면 나를 찾아 왔듯이, 전문 교과 선생님이 있으면 추가로 도움이 필요하다고 느끼는 학생들이 스스로 그녀를 찾아갈 수도 있을테고요."</p><p>"그녀.. 생각해 둔 사람이 있으시군요?"<br/>"맞아요.  성 문고에서 일하는 미렐라 윈이라는 마녀에요. 아직 확답을 듣지는 못했지만, 들리는 소문에 의하면 이직을 원하고 있다고 하더군요."<br/>"이 문제로 오랫동안 고심하신 것 같네요."</p><p>미네르바는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 듯 입을 다물었다가 한마디 한마디 고통스럽게 내뱉었다.</p><p>"난 내 제자들을 실망 시켰으니까요."</p><p>"알버스는 영리하고 훌륭한 마법사였지만, 기숙사 문제에 있어서는 근시안적인 관점을 가지고 있었죠.... 당신이 가장 대표적인 예시잖아요.."</p><p>미네르바는 남자를 바라보며 손짓했다. 그리고 그가 자기 방어를 위해 공격적으로 변하기 전에 서둘러 설명을 덧붙였다.</p><p>"당신은 교직을 원하지 않았지만, 스파이가 되어야 했기 때문에 알버스를 위해 기꺼이 그 일을 맡았죠. 결코 쉬운 일이 아니었다는 거 잘 알고 있어요. 혼자 지내는 걸 보고 제안하긴 했지만, 솔직히 당신이 복직을 수락해서 놀랐어요."</p><p>그녀는 자신의 무릎에 가지런히 손을 올려 놓으며 말했다.</p><p>"그러니까 내 인생에 참견한 이유가 당신의 이익 때문이라고 말하고 싶은 겁니까?"</p><p>남자는 개학 전 스피너즈 엔드에서 혼자 지내던 당시 시달렸던 해묵은 분노가 다시 차오르는 것을 느꼈다. 미네르바는 마치 학생을 훈계하는 태도로 날카롭게 말했다.</p><p>"세베루스.  정말 당신을 신경 쓰고 걱정하는 사람이 아무도 없다고 생각하는 건가요? 난 당신이 호그와트에서 치료 받고 재활하는 과정을 지켜봤어요. 목소리와 몸은 회복했지만 마음은 낫지 않았잖니. 이중 스파이 직무에서 벗어나 자유로워졌지만, 여전히 과거에 얽매여 있는 것처럼 보였어. 솔직하게 털어놓으마. 난 네가 스스로를 돌보지 않을까봐 두려웠다. 그래서 복직을 제안 한거야."</p><p>"저를 챙겨 달라고 부탁 한 적 없습니다. "</p><p>스네이프는 분노와 불쾌감을 숨기지 않고 드러냈다.</p><p>"어떤 일을 부탁할 필요가 없지. 네가 다른 이의 도움을 기꺼이 여기는 타입이 아니니까 나선 거란다.  드레이코 말포이를 아꼈다는 건 알고 있었지만, 네 일이 벅차서 학생을 돌볼 여력이 없는 줄 알았다. 드레이코군이 아무에게도 털어놓지 않는 것 같아서 걱정하고 있었고. 이제 슬리데린 사감 교수는 네가 아니니까.. "</p><p>스네이프는 자리에서 일어났다.</p><p>"맞습니다. 이제 제 책임이 아니죠."</p><p>남자는 여기 앉아 훈계를 받는 대신 교장실을 떠나기로 결심했다.</p><p>"사표는 받지 않을꺼에요."</p><p>미네르바는 남자의 다음 말이 사표가 될까봐 미리 선수치기로 했다.</p><p>"그리고 월요일 저녁에 새로운 직책에 관한 교직원 회의가 있을 테니 반드시 참여하세요. 알버스의 초상화도 참석할테니 회의 전에 만나보라고 제안하고 싶군요. 자기 연민은 주말 내로 끝내고요."</p><p>미네르바는 당황스러움과 불쾌함을 숨기지 못하고 교실을 빠져나갔고, 스네이프는 그 뒷모습을 지켜보았다.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>